Scar The One True King
by Krys-chan-sama
Summary: Whee! The childhood of Scar! Pretty awesome, huh?
1. The Divine Innocence of Taka

**Scar - The One True King**

**Chapter 1: The Divine Innocence of**

**Taka**

_**You are my son, and the one true king.**_

**Young Scar awoke shivering in slight pain. He vaguely remembered anything, or why he was hurting. He only wanted to know where he was, and why his father Tau had left him alone in the bitter darkness. He only lay there for a second, his head spinning. Grunting, he dared himself to move, but feared the sharp pains that might appear in his body. If only he were dead, maybe then he wouldn't have to take in the horrible fact that he was here - all alone. No one to protect poor Taka, no one to care for him.**

**Water.**

**He heard the water quietly rippling behind him, and reacted. His body hurt as he finally arose from the dirt and turned to what he now saw as the waterhole. His left eye stung and now he saw why. As he looked into the water and the blood dripped into the face of his reflection, he saw it - the Scar.The Scar that would last for all of his life, and the Scar that would hurt him for eternity. Now he remembered.**

**"Father..."**

**_"You shouldn't have done it!" _Tau had screamed at the small cub. _"How could you have gotten lost? How could you have forgotten your way back to the pridelands?"_**

_**"But, Father, I -"**_

_**"Mufasa and I were looking all over for you, thinking that the hyenas had gotten to you before we could!"**_

_**"Mufasa? Mufasa wasn't looking for me at all, Father! He was too busy playing with Sarabi, I saw them!"**_

_**He growled lowly - Taka had said the wrong thing at the wrong moment.**_

_**"How dare you defy your own brother, your own royal blood!" With a strong paw held over Taka's face, he was thrown back into the dirt and it left him howling in pain. He felt dizzy, and found himself spiraling slowly into unconsciousness.**_

**He had left him, left him alone to die. He left him in the dark by the waterhole. Maybe Tau was hoping that a crocodile would devour Taka whole, and he wouldn't come back to the pridelands, and that Mufasa and only Mufasa would be the one and only king.**

**But, he was only a child - a small cub with what seemed like no family - no pride. Did Tau hate his second son so much that he would want to hit - want to _abuse_ him, and leave him scarred?**

**And he was still bleeding, still hurting. He cried, cried till he couldn't - till it was too unbearably painful to shed another tear. And he looked at his face in the water, looked at his fresh bleeding wound, and he honestly couldn't tell whether the blood were from his wounds, or from his tears.**

_**He lives in you.**_

**Someone that evil couldn't possibly dwell in the heart of an innocent cub, not anyone that would hurt him, no. But, he had to go back to the pridelands, whether his father was evil or not. He would talk to his mother. His mother wouldn't hate him, he was loved by her, of course.**

**But how did he know that his mother wouldn't disown him like his father, Mufasa and probably the rest of the pride did? What if she gave up on him as well as all the others? What if she thought of him as now _evil_ for defying Mufasa, his big brother? Is that what he was? **

**Evil?**

**He was marked, the Scar had proved it. It meant unkind and vicious. Cruel and unworthy. Even his bright green eyes gave him a dangerous characteristic. The blood running down his face from the wound meant death. It gave him a whole new look on his name.**

_**Deception,**_

_**Disgrace,**_

_**Evil as plain**_

_**as the scar**_

_**on his face...**_

**At least he was still somewhat in the pridelands, and he didn't have to far to go, but it seemed so different in the night, and so quiet. Oh, how he wished he had Zazu to guide him, like Mufasa did whenever he ventured out. The stupid hornbill whom he hated most of the time, would be a great relief to see - a miracle. Taka whimpered, contemplating whether he should stay by the waterhole until dawn, or just head straight for Pride Rock.**

**He sighed and plopped down into a heap of fur, forcing his salty tears not to overflow and sting his face. He shall wait till dawn to go back home and face the all mighty Tau, and his brother Mufasa, the one true king.**


	2. Everybody's Fool

**Scar - The One True King**

**Chapter 2: Everybody's Fool**

_**Perfect by nature,**_

_**Icons of self indulgence**_

_**Just what we all need - **_

_**more lies about a world**_

_**that never was and never**_

_**will be. Have you no shame?**_

_**Don't you see me? **_

_**You know you've got**_

_**everybody fooled.**_

**Upon waking to the early morning light, Taka realized that it was time to go. Time to face his so-called fate awaiting impatiently for his return at Pride Rock. Even knowing this much, he still did not move. Morning had come too soon, and he had refused to believe it. He gingerly opened his left eye, anticipating the pain, knowing that the scar hadn't healed. It stung, but not with the same intensity as it had the night before. He saw a red haze, but it quickly melted away, and his vision was somewhat clear. Taka shook his head, so that he wouldn't be so disoriented.**

**Standing up, he took another look around, seeing that everything now, looked the same - in the reflection of the warm, golden sunrise. By now, he couldn't believe he had enough courage to go back to the very place he had been shunned from, to see his father, mother, and the one whom he was forced to bow down to, the one he must call, "king". He knew that he wouldn't go back to Pride Rock unseen, that his father's lions and lionesses would be neatly lined along the den, waiting for him. Because of this, he took his time, but still hurried so that no one would see him walking from the waterhole.**

**Finally, Taka saw Pride Rock from a far distance, and his heart sank. He swallowed hard, and walked towards his home. He had to apologize to everyone, he figured. His pride, and Mufasa, the same brother who had hogged all of the better genes, for he was the first born, the soon-to-be king of Pride Rock. It was clear that Mufasa, in a sense, was far more _prettier _than Taka, with his golden fleece, and stronger build. Mufasa was always said to be better than Taka, the second born, Taka, the one never to rule, Taka, the lesser prince. He hadn't even a ceremony like Mufasa - a few acknowledgements or observations of the new born child, but he was never "shown off" to the pride, merely pushed aside in the shadow of his superior. Taka was to know his place, he was to know that his brother was always going to be the important one. He was to always show respect to the one whom was always better.**

_**Look, here he comes now.**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder.**_

_**Oh how we love you, no flaws**_

_**when you're pretending.**_

**Taka looked around him as he walked on the hot, dry grass. Every step he took, it seemed as though he walked a mile, and was a mile from Pride Rock. He sighed as the zebras and elephants eyed him, knowing exactly who he was and knowing exactly what he had done. They could easily predict his fate, as well, it seemed. The morning sun was hot, and it made Taka nervous. He could hear the whispers such as, "there he is!", or "isn't that the king's boy? Heard he ran away." Everyone seemed to make a line, waiting for him to cross paths with his father, the one who would decide his fate. Ahadi easily stood out in the crowd - his stern, almost evil expression opposed to the troubled and worried ones. He stepped out in front to face his troublesome son.**

**"Where were you?"**

**Taka practiced this in his head so many times, knowing that was what he was going to say, but no words seemed to form in the prescence of his father.**

**"I..."**

**"You...?" Ahadi seemed to mock him now, seeing that Taka was frightened. He lowered his head to the small cub's level, a spark of fire in his angry ruby eyes.**

**"I was at the waterhole - I spent the night there..." the last two words were hushed to a mere whisper. He was careful not to raise his voice.**

**"You're lying." Ahadi insisted. "What makes you think that you can't come here - where you belong?"**

_**Without the mask,**_

_**where will you hide?**_

_**Can't find youself - **_

_**lost in your lies.**_

**"It's the truth!" Taka cried, a little bit louder than privileged. Why was he always caught in these conversations? Why was his father so convinced that he didn't behave like "the son of the almighty Ahadi" should?**

_**I know the truth now,**_

_**I know who you are,**_

_**and I don't love you anymore...**_

**Ahadi growled - he couldn't believe his son's defiance! Hate, this was an awful word, but it was the only emotion he could describe toward Taka. He sighed, angrily, about to speak.**

**"I'm tired of this, Taka - tired of your foolishness." he leaned in closer, so that he could hear Taka's heart beat, and occasionally skip in fright. "I no longer wish to deal with you."**

**Taka's eyes widened, and his heart throbbed as he heard his father's last words:**

**"_Run. Run away Taka. And never return._"**


End file.
